Just a good fuck
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a strange visit to his house during a hot summer night..


It was a summer hot night. Draco had just kicked his current girlfriend out of his manor and right now was looking the sight from his window. He took a cigarette and turned it on. Smoking was a Muggle habit and he couldn't understand how it could help him relax.

After the Hogwarts' Battle, he tried to live a peaceful, calm life. He was rich, of course. He had everything. He was good looking, he had money, a really big house and girls were mesmerized by his sexy look. Yes, Draco Malfoy was lucky.

His parents were far, far away. Narcissa and Lucius had moved to Scotland, leaving Draco the Manor. "You're a big boy now, Draco" his mother told him, in tears. "You can live on your own."

Now he was feeling lonely. All his ex-classmates at Hogwarts were living a happily ever after:

Harry Potter was Head at the Auror Department t the Ministry of Magic. Ronald Weasley was working there, too.

Of course, Draco thought. Potter and his little puppy would be together forever.

What about... _her_?

Her.

Hermione Granger. The _brightest witch of their year._

Draco recalled the memories he had from her: Their first detention, at the Forbidden Forest, with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. The punch he got of her. His thoughts when he saw her at the Yule Ball. How he felt when she was dancing with Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player.

Where could be she now? What was she doing? He needed to know.

Hermione was always on his mind. From their first year on Hogwarts, Draco believed Hermione Granger was special. But, she wasn't a Pureblood, like he was. His father always said that Muggle-Borns could not even look at the Pures, because they weren't even. But Draco was always feeling something about her. And never admit it, because of his father's obsession with pure blood.

"Ah. Hermione Granger" Draco murmured to himself. "What a good mistress you could be for me!" He was laughing while the smell of cigarette was getting mixed with his sweat. "Well, there's never too late for a good reunion fuck!" he thought. Then he closed the window and went to his bed to rest after a long, sexual abusion.

 _That's how it feels like to be a ladies' man_ , Draco thought, before he fall asleep.

Draco wasn't the boy who was making out at every corner of the school. He never liked girls much as a result his father believed Draco was gay. Of course he wasn't. Draco was very handsome and girls liked him. But he was so mean to everybody, that girls stopped being interested about him anymore. The first and only girl he had kissed as a student at Hogwarts was Pansy Parkinson. He wasn't very proud about his choice. From the first moment, Pansy was acting like Draco was hers only. She was jealous of other girls and he could not make a step without her. Although he was clear about the making-out thing, she couldn't understand. So he dumbed her. But now, he had a different girlfriend almost everyday.

Hermione was never his option and he wasn't even hers. He was perfectly sure she thought that he was a terrible person and he always was trying to prove her right. But now... Things were different. They weren't at school anymore.

His dreams were full of Hermione Granger. He was dreaming of fucking her against the wall, biting her neck, while he was grabbing her hips and taking her to his bedroom. Their sweat was mixed with Draco's silky sheets. She was screaming his name.. Loudly..

Draco discovered sex when he was 19. He couldn't understand if he was delighted or scared. _That's how people giving and taking love?_ After a few years having sex with several women, he could say that he was bored. Every woman he was taking was the same. _But_ _Hermione Granger..._ She couldn't be the same with the others. Her delicate body would perfectly match with his, her hair would look perfect all over his pillow, her eyes would look pleased, closed of delight and lust, while he was working on top of her..

Then, a strong knock on his door wake him up completely. ''Who the hell could be?" he murmured in his sleep.

He wore a pants and opened the door. He saw the girl who was standing out and he almost petrified, like someone hitted him with the _Petrificus Totallus_ Spell.

"Malfoy" the girl said softly. She had recognised him, obviously. So he did. The girl had brown curly hair, a beautiful body and her appearance turned Draco on immediately. In front of his door, it was the girl he was dreaming about! Sweaty and tired, in front of the Malfoy manor's door, was standing Hermione Granger herself!

"Granger" he answered. She hadn't changed at all. Her hair were bushy as always. But now she wasn't reminding him the little girl he was teasing back at Hogwarts. She was hotter than ever. Draco tried hard not to pull her against his body and take her clothes off of her and tried to be polite. "Something bad happened?" he asked.

She smiled. Her smile reminded him the young Hermione he always knew, but also he understood how grown up Hermione was now. "Same old Draco. Always bringing the destruction".

Hermione threw a closer look to him. "Well you seem like you need a really good sleep" she observed. "You look really tired."

Draco smirked. "Well, Granger, so you seem like you need a really good fuck" he answered back. "Are you looking for someone who has the skills? Well, I'm not really interested, sorry."

He looked at her, to see if she was insulted. But she seemed like she was just teased.

He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Hermione, smiling ironically. "Why did you came?"

She smiled gently. "My car broke down just up," she said. "It rains a lot, my home is far away and I need a phone to call."

"Alright" he replied cautiously. "Come in. You need some rest". He led her to the living room, offering her a seat.

"Well, I bet your taste in women hasn't got better, has it?" she asked, while she was sitting on an armchair. "Everyone's talking about you: _Draco Malfoy, the famous ladies' man_. A different woman every day. Oh, Papa Malfoy should be so proud of Draco!"

Draco grinned. He felt like the teenage Draco, whose trademark was grinning. "Are you jealous, Granger?"

"Definitely not. I don't really like manwhores" she answered, winking at him.

"About that, Weasley doesn't have the skills to have the title of a manwhore, as I do, _GRANGER_!" he said ironically her last name. "My good-looks make girls faint. It's just the truth". he admitted. Hermione started to laugh hard. "What's so funny?" Draco shouted.

Hermione was still laughing. "Well, I have to admit I was once mesmerized by you, while we were at school!"

Draco froze and locked his eyes on her. Then he stood up and made a step closer to her. "Well Granger" he whispered " In this situation we need to rectify this omission". With a sexy grin, he took her in his embrace kissing her, towards the kitchen. Hermione was left on the large table of Malfoy's kitchen and looked around. Her eyes were looking on the fridge. She was definitely sure Draco didn't knew its name. She laughed. "Do you know what is this?" she asked, pointing the fringe, while Draco was kissing and biting her neck. Draco stopped looked at her curiously. He shrugged indifferently and continued the kiss. "I don't really care to learn it's name right now" he said. "I'm busy".

Draco was a really good kisser. He could make girls burn by only touching his lips on their bodies. His lips were catastrophically sexy and soft. Draco realised Hermione was moaning, pulling his hair and begging him not to torturing her anymore. Draco stopped kissing her breast and looked through her eyes, grinning again. His eyes were burning. "No, Granger. I was waiting for this for seven years. Of course I will make you beg for a while".

Then, he took her shorts off and left it on the table. He took Hermione on his embrace again and pulled her against the fridge. "So" he murmered to her ear "what's was that saying about _Granger-needs-a really-good-fuck thing_?"

"Well Miss Granger says that she's not sure if you have the skills, sir" she answered playfully. Now Hermione was grinning. She was so hot while she was doing that! Draco felt it could be possible for him to cum right there, in the centre of his kitchen, against that freezing unnamed thing.

"Hermione stop grinning although I will take you here, in the kitchen!" he said calmly.

Hermione's eyes locked on his and stared, without even blinking her eyes. "You. Just. Called. Me. Hermione."

"It's your name. Oh god. Now shut up and let me fuck you, woman." He answered, rolling his eyes.

Hermione didn't talked while Draco was taking her to the room he was using with the other women. But, suddenly, he regretted and took her to a different way. While they passed the doorway, he left her down. The room was dark green. The sheets were silk and black. It was a simply bedroom, bit this simplicity was making it beautiful.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes" he admitted. "The other bedroom is full of women's scent and you're special. So, I found this room more matchy, because it's special for me too". Draco almost smiled.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, you know the right things to say to get the girl".

Draco grinned again. But it was an angry grin. Hermione didn't liked it. "Whatever" he said. "If I did, I would have fucked you since we were 15, Granger!"

Hermione smiled and pulled him closer. "You're the most insane manwhore I've ever met".

Draco smiled too. "I bet my penis you haven't met many".

"You can keep your penis, sir." she admitted. "Can I fuck you now?"

Draco rolled his eyes, while kissing her. "I thought I was the one who fucks. You must lie down and moaning my name in pleasure."

She laughed. "Times have changed, you know.".

After this, Hermione took Draco's pants and underwear off while he was taking off the rest of her clothes.

Bonding like that was something new for them. Besides all Draco was saying, he wasn't fucking her. For the first time, he was making _love_. He hadn't made love to anyone before. Although the lust and the delight, Draco felt something changing inside him. While he was inside her, he felt like their bodies were flying.

 _Like broomsticks?_ A voice inside his head whispered.

 _No, no like broomsticks,_ he answered to the voice. _Much better._

"Finally, you have the skills" admitted Hermione when they ended. Draco was looking at the ceiling, thinking. When he heard her talking, he smiled. For the first time in his life, he felt hope.

After a while, Hermione stood up and started to dress herself.

Draco stood up too, looking at her curiously. "What are you doing? "

Hermione looked at him, like it was tragically obvious. "I'm dressing my self up. It was an awesome fuck, but I really don't belong here".

"No" Draco murmered. "Stay. Just one night. Please."

Hermione stopped dress herself up and looked him, at a questioning glance. "Why Draco? It was just a fuck! You never felt anything for me! I knew that from the beginning! Why should I stay? I'm in love you but I'm only a piece of meat to you!"

And then he biffed her. The same moment he regretted, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even find his own voice. He was just standing there, beautiful and nude, staring at her. Hermione petrified too, but just for a few seconds .

"That's it. I'm leaving".

"No!" he shouted and pulled her back to his embrace. Her face was hidden on his naked chest. "I'm in love with you, too, you stupid kit! I'm in love with you since you got in the Hogwarts door! Didn't you felt that before? Our special bonding? I fucking love you, for Merlin's shake! So stay, Granger. Just stay".

"You won't stop call me Granger, will you?" Hermione asked playfully.

Draco stared at her and smile. "No, not really. Your last name sounds much hotter when it comes out of _my_ mouth".

They got back to bed and slept on each others embrace.

Draco promised it was just a night. It wasn't. Hermione was staying at the Malfoy Manor every night, after they made love for the first time. Draco could easily swear "Granger and I are just friends, from school. Nothing more" to everyone.

But only the two of them knew the truth.


End file.
